Unexplainable
by Hannilylover
Summary: Hanna and Emily have something special. Who they are and the way they act around each other couldn't be more natural. Their love is true and deep and though their friendship is entirely platonic, they both miss the affections of an intimate relationship. Will they attempt to love other people or give in to what they really want? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexplainable**

 **Hanna's POV**

Emily and I have a relationship that's unexplainable. It sits somewhere between an incredibly strong friendship and a lovey-dovey marriage. Our friends are used to it, our classmates are no longer shocked by it, and we wouldn't have it any other way. Neither of us have been in a relationship with anyone for over a year now, that's mostly because not only are we content with the affections we have with each other, but it's too weird for our partners to witness us being more in love with each other than them. Still, we don't care to put a label on it, simply because there is no label for what we are. We aren't _together_ or anything, there's just no boundaries on how comfortable we are with each other, the line between friendship and something more was blurred a very long time ago.

 _But_ , I would be lying if I said I didn't occasionally wish for something a little more… physical. This is the only bad side, because as much as I love Emily, what we have is too amazing to complicate with sex. Yet I just can't see myself actually committing to anyone else enough to have a physical relationship with them either. So I'm stuck in between. But I would also be lying if I said I hadn't thought about having a physical relationship with Emily, even before we were as completely close as we are now, the thought had crossed my mind a couple times ever since she came out as gay. I mean, why wouldn't it? She's the most beautiful girl in the world and I know she knows her way around a girl's body. But no, as I said, sex complicates things and getting sex is something I can worry about another time. Right now, I'm going to enjoy my sleepover with my favourite person: Emily Fields.

"Baby, can we put something more exciting on? We watched _'The Notebook'_ last time I was here." Emily said to me, she's knows I love it when she calls me baby.

"Ugh, fine. You can have it your way this time, but just know that you owe me." I replied with a wink before putting _'Suckerpunch'_ into my DVD player. When I finished I ran back over to my bed and jumped on Emily, straddling her waist.

"Han stop!" she said, laughing, "We're gonna miss the start of the movie!"

"I don't care" I said, pinning her arms above her head.

Eventually she gave up her feeble attempts at trying to free herself. When she relaxed and just lay there, waiting for me to move, I said "You know I love you, right?"

"You tell me every day, Han. How could I forget? 'I love you to Channing Tatum and back'" she said in a mock tone of my voice before cracking up laughing. "And I love you to Johnny Depp and back." She finished, flashing me her gorgeous smile.

"Good." I said, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead and rolling off of her to start watching the movie.

She instantly shuffled around on the bed until she had me comfortably wrapped up in her arms.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I just wanted to give the general gist of the relationship they currently have, think of this as more of a prologue for whether or not I should continue with this story? Please rate & review and if I get positive feedback I will try and update ASAP.  
P.S their relationship WILL develop even more over later chapters so please let me know what you think and whether I should continue.  
P.P.S If you're wondering where this story will even go, I have a few different ideas, each involving detail into their relationship, there may be angst later, it all depends on you guys. Please feel free to also leave ideas for me to work on. I'd love to hear from you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emily's POV**

I awoke with a beautifully warm Hanna Marin in my arms. She was still sleeping so I savoured the next few minutes, pulling her closer and holding her tighter, breathing in her sweet scent until she awoke.

Hanna let out a loud yawn, "mm… what time is it?" She said, rolling over to face me.

"Just after 9am" I replied "and guess what"

"What?"

"It's Saturday, we have the whole day to ourselves." I said, flashing her a smile. I loved spending days in with Hanna, especially at her place, it's my home away from home.  
She groaned as she rolled over again, this time so she was splayed out on top of me, her head resting wear my neck meets my shoulder.

"I don't wanna get out of bed, you smell so good and I wish you were right about today. But I promised Spencer and Aria that we would meet them at The Brew for lunch." She said

"Aw Han why would you say that?" I whined, rolling her off of me. "You could've said dinner or something at least."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." She said, pouting at me at the sudden loss of contact. "At least we're awake early for once. That gives us time for cuddles before breakfast?" she raised her eyebrows at me hopefully.

"Uh-uh, no way" I said, jumping up from her bed and to my feet. "I'm way too starving and I need to pee, tough luck." I said, smirking.

Hanna started whinging and writhing around on the bed. "But Emilyyyyyy, its cold!" she said with the sookiest tone.

"Too bad! Get up and get breakfast cooking, I'll be down in a minute." I said walking towards the bathroom.

"You're so bossy." I heard her mumble as she sat up.

"I heard that." I said loudly over my shoulder.

A couple minutes later I was walking downstairs in my pyjamas, just a baggy t-shirt over my underwear, and walking into the kitchen to the smell of bacon.

"Mm that smells so good, baby." I said to Hanna, as she cracked an egg into the pan.

"That's why I'm the cook and you're the observer, you would burn this house to the ground!" She said with a chuckle. She was wearing a loose singlet with shorts, her short, wavy blonde hair tied back into a messy bun.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Is that so? Because I seem to remember you setting a tea towel on fire at my place."

"Hey! That was one time and I wouldn't have put it down so close to the stove if you weren't tickling me!" she said, waving the spatula at me.

"Whatever" I said as I sat down on one of the stools next to the kitchen island "Just bring me my food, slave." She laughed at my attempt at an insult as she plated up our bacon and eggs.

Hanna took the stool next to mine and we both dug in.  
Halfway through our breakfast my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, with a mouth full of bacon.

"Hey, it's Aria. Are we still on for lunch today?" She asked.

"Oh hey Aria, yeah we're still on. Hanna and I are just gonna shower first and we'll make our way there in a couple hours."

"You guys sharing the shower?" she said with a chuckle, I could tell she was smirking on the other end.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I retorted.

She laughed, "oh for sure, anyway can you pick me up on the way? Mum has the car."

"Yeah that's cool, I'll give you a call when we're on our way."

"Thanks Em, see you guys soon."

"Yeah, see you." I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Hanna said next to me.

"We're picking up Aria on the way to The Brew, oh and apparently we're getting wet and naked together."

She raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say any more as I cleared up our plates.

"Thank you for breakfast, baby." I planted a kiss on her temple "It was almost as delicious as you." I said with a wink. She just smiled graciously and I went upstairs.

A couple hours later Hanna and I were in my car heading to Aria's.

"Han, did you tell Aria we're on our way?"

She sat with her head leaning against the window looking moody. "For the tenth time, yes Emily."

"That was the first time I asked you, you spaz" I said laughing, "What's the matter with you?"

She sighed heavily and took few beats to reply, "I don't wanna go out today." She said gruffly.

"You say that after we're already on our way out? Besides, you were the one that organized this remember?" I glanced over at her confused, why was she acting this way? We had a lovely morning. After we both took turns showering we had played candy crush together on her iPad, then we made delicious berry smoothies with her new 'Nutri Bullet' blender thing.

"Yeah I know but I regret it. Can't we just go back home?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I wanna spend the day with you like you said this morning, and we saw Spencer and Aria the other day." She moaned.

"No Han," I couldn't help but laugh at her reason for being miserable, "baby I see you every day, don't you think it might be good for us to catch up with our other friends every once in a while?" I said, reaching over and giving her leg a squeeze. "Besides, we're almost at Aria's. C'mon, let's just make the most of it, yeah?"

"I hate when you're so reasonable." She grumbled.

Soon after that we got to Aria's, picked her up and arrived at the brew a little later.

"What took you guys so long?" Spencer said, handing us coffees she'd already ordered, as we all walked into the cosy café.

"Spence it's midday, if anything we're early." Hanna said as we took our seats in one of the booths. "In fact, we're so early I'm still full from breakfast."  
Hanna was still in a bit of a mood, but I could see it slowly dissipating as she took long sips of her coffee.  
Aria sat with Spencer, Hanna and I sat opposite them. Spencer was looking especially flustered today, I gave Aria a look and she noticed too.

"Spence, are you ok?" Aria said, "You do realise it's a Saturday, right? If you were stressing about homework you wouldn't be out with us."

"I'm fine." After we all gave her a sceptical look she sighed and shook her head. "Ok, I'm not. A couple weeks ago I was with Toby and we were… you know" she gave us 'the look' indicating she was talking about sex.

"Spencer we're 18 years old, you can say fucking." Hanna said bluntly before I nudged her in the ribs to shut up.

"Anyway" she said, shooting Hanna a look. "We were having sex and he finished and everything was fine, then he noticed that the condom had broken."

Aria let out a little squeak, "oh my god Spence, are you on the rod at least?"

Spencer shook her head. "But I went to the pharmacy afterwards and got the morning after pill."

"Ok" I said, "so what's the problem?"

"The problem is… my period is late." She was beginning to look even more freaked out now. "I know that things like this can happen after taking the morning after pill" she continued "but I'm just so worried guys, I'm not ready for this."

"Hey, relax" Aria said as she began gently rubbing circles into Spencer's back, "listen, I'll take you to the pharmacy again tomorrow and we can get a pregnancy test. Everything will be fine, you have nothing to be scared of, ok?"  
Aria was always so amazing at comforting people, especially Spencer.  
And just like that, Spencer had composed herself and nodded her head at Aria.

"Thank you, all of you" Spencer said, glancing at Hanna and me too.  
We all gave her our bravest smiles before calling the waiter over to order our meals.

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying it so far!  
Please remember to rate & review! Again, if I get enough positive feedback I will endeavour to update ASAP :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit more Hannily fluff in this one, expect a plot twist along with some angst in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hanna's POV**

Emily and I walked through the front door of her mums place after our catch up with Spencer and Aria at The Brew earlier today. We didn't have to drop Aria back home, she just went back to Spencer's with her. That lunch, especially with Spencer's news, was intense to say the least.

"I knew we should've stayed home." I said to Emily as we both walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"No, it was a good that we ended up going, otherwise Spencer wouldn't have had us there for her." She replied.

She had started grabbing what was left of her clothes out of her wardrobe and stuffing them into her bag. It had been a long unspoken process, but Emily was moving into my place. Unbeknownst to her parents of course. Because she packed a bag to stay at mine every week but never brought her clothes back home, she always had an excuse to stay at mine no matter what night of the week it was, whilst slowly but surely bringing everything she owned to her new home.  
Eventually, her mum just stopped asking.

"You make a much better friend than I do." I chuckled.

Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist as she hugged me from behind.  
"I just do for my friends what I know they'd do for me" she said. Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "But just between you and me, you're still my favourite."

I turned around and grinned at her, suddenly a memory took form in my mind. "Do you remember the first time we ever talked?" I asked, "I mean _properly_ talked, none of that small talk shit." I finished.

She tilted her head to one side, "How could I forget. You were so upset that day. We both were." She said as she stuck her bottom lip out at the memory.

"Ali had just gone missing. But of all the people I could've turned to that day, out of Spencer, Aria, my mum, anyone… I ran to you instead." I said, I pushed a loose bit of hair out of her face.

"I didn't think anyone else would understand," I continued "when I told you how I wasn't really sorry that she was gone, you didn't accuse me of being heartless. You just asked me what it was she had done to me. You held me tight and comforted me even after everything I had admitted to you. I don't think I ever thanked you for that, Em."

"Baby you don't have to thank me for anything, everything she said to you, everything she did had such a profound impact on you, no one deserved to go through what you did." She said as she sat me down on her bed and took my hand in hers.

"But you _loved_ her Emily, and you still chose to stick by me, knowing I didn't miss her. That I still don't miss her." I said, I had never fully understood how, despite her feelings for Ali, Emily was able to look past all her feelings and take my side anyway. She was so selfless.

"You know why, Hanna?" She asked, she grabbed my face in her hands so I was looking straight into her eyes when she said "because I love you more than I ever loved Ali, it didn't take me long to realize that what I felt for Ali was only puppy love. And when you came here and told me everything you'd been through with her, it only reinforced what I already knew. Ali was manipulative Hanna." She lowered her hands from my face. "Baby we're real, I'm never nervous with you and you make me so unconditionally happy every single day."

"Emily-"

"Shh for a second, Han _I_ should be thanking _you_." She continued, this time standing up as she spoke. "If you hadn't come to me that night I would never have noticed what was right in front of me, ever since Ali brought us together."

This time I remained silent until she continued. Still seated on the bed, waiting patiently.

"Friends are supposed to make you feel good, they are supposed to make you laugh and pick you up when you fall. Ali never did any of that for me. Hell, even Spencer and Aria can only accomplish _some_ of those things at a time. But Han, you are all those things and more."

I couldn't help it, I welled up and the tears spilled out of my eyes. Emily calmly knelt down in front of me and wiped away every tear.

"I love you, Em." I said, looking deep into her mahogany eyes. I felt like I was seeing her in a whole new light. I loved her so endlessly. I loved the way her long dark hair spilled down her shoulders, I loved how she smiled at me and I loved how she could read my mind.

"I know, baby" she said to me in the sweetest, most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. She leant up and kissed me on the tip of my nose, filling me with the bubbliest vibe. Suddenly I knew that small motion would mean the world to me, our own thing reserved only for each other. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, she made me feel like the most special person in the world.

She took my hands in hers and stood up, pulling me up with her. "Come on" she said "I have all my stuff, let's go home."

I pulled her into a warm embrace, breathing in her delicious fruity scent. I held on to her for a few long moments before eventually stepping back and taking her hand in mine, locking our fingers together.

"Ok, let's go, I wanna spend the rest of our day exactly how you imagined it this morning." I said, grabbing her bag for her and pulling her towards the front door.

As we pulled into my driveway I saw someone sitting on my front step, someone I didn't think I'd see for a very long time.

Caleb.

 **Thankyou so much for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying it. There will be at least 5 chapters depending on how the story goes. Please rate & review, also feel free to leave ideas for how the story/plot can go. I'd love to hear from you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a majority Haleb drama. Mostly as a build up for the next chapter where some feelings will become a little more exposed. (There's a bit of coarse language in this chapter so be warned).**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Caleb's POV**

I stood up when I saw a car pull into the driveway. _Damn_ I thought to myself, _I should've guessed she'd be with Emily._ I watched Hanna somewhat tentatively get out of Emily's car, never taking her eyes off me.

She was looking so beautiful, I couldn't tear my eyes away. She had on a black leather jacket, underneath she wore a hot pink sleeveless shirt that showed off the tiniest bit of her flat stomach, tight black leggings and flats. It was just so… _Hanna_. Even her casual clothes left me feeling incredibly under dressed in a simple dark green t-shirt and cargo shorts.

Emily got out of the car after her, wearing flattering skinny jeans with a dark tank top under a red leather jacket with ankle boots. I had to admit that Emily was looking very fine herself.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked me, "I thought you were staying in Ravenswood for good."

It was an honest question but I heard the underlying accusation in her tone. I glanced over at Emily who was standing protectively beside her, then back at Hanna.

"Can we talk in private?"

I never meant for Hanna and I to end the way that we did, I just had so much going on. I still love her, and I know that a piece of her still loves me too.

She let out a sigh and nodded, opening the front door and gesturing towards the lounge room for me to sit. Before Hanna could follow me into the room, Emily grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. I turned on the T.V but to a low volume so I could still hear what they were saying.

"Hanna, you don't have to do this. I can tell him to leave if you want." I heard Emily's voice float out from the kitchen, she sounded a bit frustrated or annoyed.

"Its fine Em, I won't be long. I just want to hear what he has to say for himself. Please, wait up in our room for me. I'll be up in a bit."

I quickly took a seat and turned the T.V up a little more before Hanna walked in so she didn't think I was eavesdropping. All I could think was the fact she told Emily to go to " _our room"._ Did they share a room now? Live together even? I guess a lot has happened since I've been gone.

I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me.

"Hold on. First, I want to say this: what you did wasn't fair, you left with no explanation whatsoever. You were gone for over a year Caleb and I was fucking heart broken." She let out a long sigh and sat down on the recliner next to mine before continuing. "But… I'm not mad at you. I got past that a long while ago. I'm just… tired, Caleb."

I reached over and grabbed her hand, when she didn't move it I took it as a sign that I could speak.

"I'm tired too Hanna. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I've been through and seen a lot of things since I've been gone. And after everything, I realized the one thing I wanted more than anything was to just come home to you."

Hanna shook her head, "It's not that simple Caleb-"

"I know, I know." I interrupted. "I can't ask for things to go back to the way they were before; but I can try, right?"

She just looked at me for a very long time. I decided to take a risk.

I leaned forward quickly and firmly pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were still as soft as I remembered. She began to kiss me back, my heart did a few flips; _does this mean we can get back together_? She tasted like the sweetest cherries.  
Suddenly she just… stopped. She still hadn't pulled away however so I started moving my lips, inviting her to kiss me again… But she just sat there and didn't move for a few moments.  
Eventually I pulled away in frustration.

"What the hell, Hanna? You kiss me and then just stop?"

I realized I sounded I bit more harsh than I meant to and I prepared to get chewed out, but she just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Caleb, I'm sorry… I don't love you anymore." She shook her head and stood up.

All I could do was look at her, I didn't know what to say.

"W-what?" was the only word I could form as I stood up aswell.

"It's not fair on you Caleb, I just don't have enough love to give you."

"What does that even mean?" I asked incredulously, finally finding my words again.

"It means I can never love you as much as you love me. There was a time when you were the most important thing in the world to me, but now… things have changed. I've changed."

"Sounds like a cop out to me." I said, getting increasingly more frustrated. How could she do this? "I came back for you Hanna!"

"You shouldn't have left in the first place! It's been over a year Caleb, there's other people I care about now!"

"Who is he?" I asked, there was no other explanation, there had to be someone else.

"What?! Is it that unbelievable that I just don't love you anymore?"

"That love doesn't just go away, Hanna!"

"Get out. I don't have to explain myself to you. I tried to be nice Caleb. It's been a long time and I don't feel the same way about you. End of story. Now can you please go?" She said, pointing to the door. If she was tired before she definitely looked like it now.

"Fine. I shouldn't have come here in the first place, this is bullshit." I said as I walked to the front door. "Nobody will ever love you like I did, Hanna." I shot back at her.

She just smirked at me, "I'm counting on it."

And I walked out the door.

 **I hope you liked this one guys, sorry for taking a little longer than usual to update.** **I promise more Hannily in the next chapter, feelings will be out in the open, hearts will be on sleeves and MAYBE I'll begin bringing the story to a close? I'll leave it up to you guys. Please Rate & Review and leave your ideas in the review too if it pleases you :)**


	5. AN (Chapter 5)

**First off I want to say thank you so much for all your positive feedback! This has become something of a hobby of mine now and it feels so good knowing that so many of you are enjoying something that I've created :)**

 **Also I would like to add that this is NOT the actual PLL story line (obviously). I know Hanna isn't gay in the show and I know this doesn't follow the actual PLL plot to a T. This is essentially my own** **fictitious story but with the characters from PLL. There have been some people that have found this fact difficult to understand but just because the story isn't identical to the T.V series doesn't make me a malicious person. Thankyou.**

 **I'm already working on an update and hoping to have it uploaded for you guys ASAP, there will be a little more drama in this chapter too but mostly lots of Hannily feels. And one more thing, do you guys want some smut in later chapters or just keep it fluffier than a kitten in a pile of feathers? Let me know :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. Inconveniently almost all my family celebrate birthdays in the first 2 weeks of august so life has been pretty full on. I just want to say thankyou so much for all your reviews so far! It's what keeps me going, also speeds up my updates ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Hanna's POV**

I'm so tired now I want to cry.

To think earlier today I was care free, in the kitchen eating some amazing bacon and eggs with Emily.  
Oh my god, Emily. I completely forgot she was here. Did she hear the whole argument? I hope she doesn't ask me what happened, I just want to snuggle up with her and sleep for years.

As I walked up the stairs to my bedroom I started to feel better, just the thought of curling up in bed with Em was enough to put a smile on my face. I opened my bedroom door and noticed my room was empty, I walked over to my phone and checked for any messages from Em, none.

 _Fuck it._ I thought to myself, I'll call her later, she probably just had to rush home back to her mums or something. Right now, I just want to sleep. I left Emily a text telling her to call me when she can and then threw my phone on my bed, got out of my clothes and threw myself into bed. I was asleep in seconds.

I woke up at 10am the next day, I'd slept for about 14 hours. I rolled over and looked squinty eyed at my phone. 2 missed calls from mum but, to my surprise, nothing from Emily. I was just about to call her when she suddenly called me first.

"Emily? What's the matter? Where did you go?" I said as soon as I picked up.

She took a few seconds to reply but finally said, "Han can you come unlock the door for me first, I'm outside and I left my house key here yesterday." Then she hung up the phone.

I crawled out of bed before fixing up my hair quickly and heading downstairs. I had next to no clothes on but I didn't care, Emily has seen me in less than my underwear too many times to count.

I unlocked and opened the door. Emily was in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, her eyes were red rimmed and a little puffy like she'd been crying or hadn't slept, maybe both. I watched her mouth open then close again as she took in what I was wearing, but just as quickly her expression hardened as she pushed past me and started looking around.

"Where were you?" I asked, confused.

"I stayed at Aria's. Where is he? Is he still here? Did he stay the night?" She started walking upstairs towards my bedroom before I could answer, I followed after her.

"Who? What are you talking about Em?" I asked, now starting to get a bit annoyed at her antics.

She just sighed and sat down on my bed, her head in her hands. Just then it dawned on me who she was asking after, Caleb. I walked over to my wardrobe and put on one of Emily's baggy shirts so I wasn't so inappropriately dressed for the imminent discussion.

I walked back over to where she sat, "Why do you think Caleb would've stayed here?" I asked.

At the mention of his name, she looked up at me with a pained expression. "Han, are you getting back together with him?"

I gaped at her. "What? Em, you can't be serious." I said with the most incredulous look on my face. "Why would I get back with him?" I moved to go sit next to her on the bed but as soon as I sat she stood up.

She started pacing from one side of my room to the other. "Because you love him Hanna." She paused and looked down at her hands and she started picking at the skin around her fingernails. She only did that when she was uncomfortable. "I saw you kiss him."

"That wasn't-" I started to reply but was cut off.

"I was on the phone to Aria and she said she wanted us to come over, so I went downstairs to ask you and…" she trailed off.

"Em, I didn't-"

"I mean if you want to be with him I'm not going to stop you, I want you to be happy. I just thought things had changed, I thought you had changed and that that wasn't what you wanted anymore. Maybe I thought what you wanted was… I don't know." She was clearly getting flustered now, speaking too fast for me to get a word in. I could also see there was something she wanted to say but wasn't.

"Emily" I quickly jumped in before she could continue her verbal vomit "I don't want Caleb. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And if I'm being completely honest, a tiny part of me wanted him to do it. But I swear, as soon as he did I realized, it's not him I'm in love with."

She looked at me obviously confused, "But I thought-"

I held up my hand to stop her, "I _have_ changed Em, I know now that I'm not the person I was before when Caleb and I were together. I've had the time to develop my relationships with my friends, the four of us girls have never been closer. I've had the time to grow as an individual too, I've discovered things about myself I never could when I was with Caleb." I stood up and walked over to where Emily stood, "And Emily, it actually fucking frustrates me that you think I could revert back to what I was and drop everything for Caleb. You're supposed to know me better than anyone. Can you tell me _honestly_ why you thought I would ever do that?"

In a barely audible whisper she said, "I was scared."

She was averting my eyes to no end, I reached over and lifted her chin with my hand so she was looking me in the eye before she continued.

"I was scared everything would change. With Caleb in the picture everything would be so off balance. Baby, I was scared I would lose you…" she looked kind of ashamed.

I let out a sigh and grabbed her hand and pulled her over so she could sit with me on the bed.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" I asked, still with a firm grasp of her hand. She nodded. "You could _never_ lose me, Em. You know why? Because I am always going to choose you, always. And I know that will interfere with any future relationships of mine but you know what? They can get fucked because _you're_ the one I give a shit about. I will happily stay single for the rest of my life if it means holding on to what we have."

As I said this it was like a switch flicked in my mind and I had some newfound certainty. The thought of _being_ with someone else eluded me, as long as I was with Emily I couldn't begin to imagine myself trying to love anyone else. This realisation also kind of scared me. What now? Where do we go from here?

Emily looked so deeply into my eyes I felt _exposed_. "Baby you don't have to do that..." she said while shaking her head.

I tilted my head to the left and furrowed my eyebrows, "But I don't want be with anyone else, I can only handle one important person in my life at a time."

"No, Han, you don't get it." with one hand already clasped in mine, she moved her other hand to my face "You don't have to stay single to be with me… You can be _with_ me."

It took me four seconds to realize what she was saying. I opened my mouth to reply but just as I did…

My phone rang.

 **Honestly I'm not sure I like this chapter, it feels a little speedy to me. But there will be a little more lead up to proper Hannily, lots more fluff and of course, once we get a little bit of drama out of the way, eventually some lovely smut ;)  
As always, please rate & review! I'm thinking I want to get at least 3 reviews per chapter before I will update (unless I get bored and continue anyway) but yeah. Please please please tell me your thoughts and ideas 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily's POV**

Hanna and I were in my car speeding around every corner in our rush to get to Spencer's place.

"What do you think has happened? Is she ok?" Hanna asked me over and over.

I just shook my head, "I don't know Hanna."

When Hanna's phone had rung it was Aria, Hanna had given me the gist of what the call was about but Hanna wasn't able to decipher much herself through Aria's ramblings. All we knew was that a whole lot of shit had gone down and we needed to get to Spencer's ASAP. There wasn't any time to think about the conversation Hanna and I had just had, Spencer needed our help.

I made the final turn into the cul-de-sac and sped into Spencer's driveway, braking hard. Hanna and I both jumped out of the car and ran to the door, I raised my hand to knock but Aria opened it before I could.

"Finally! Spence needs us, she's so upset!"

Without another word we followed Aria into Spencer's living room. Spencer was seated on her couch with her knees tucked up to her chest and tears making her mascara leave black lines down her cheeks. She looked… devastated.

"Spence! What happened?" I said, rushing over to sit by her side. Hanna followed suit and we sat either side of her with our arms wrapped around her protectively. Aria sat on the coffee table in front of us, she poked Hanna and me, silently telling us to give Spencer some space to breath.

Spencer opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did she crumbled and fresh tears ran down her face. Instead she just closed her eyes and shook her head side to side in lieu of words.

Aria decided to explain for her, "You remember our conversation at The Brew yesterday?"

Hanna and I just nodded in unison.

"Well today Spence and I went to the pharmacy just like I promised, we got the test and…"

"What? What were the results?" Hanna asked impatiently. I shot her a look then nodded at Aria to continue.

"It was positive. Spencer's pregnant." She finished.

I glanced over at Hanna and I was certain her look of utter disbelief mirrored my own.

"Oh my god… Oh my god." Was all Hanna could say.

"But that's not all of it..." Aria said.

She then met Spencer's gaze who was still sobbing silently next to me. Spencer sat still for a moment then nodded at Aria, as if giving her permission to tell the rest of the story.

"Spencer called Toby straight after and asked to meet him here. We came back here and Toby was already waiting for us."

Aria paused and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, she looked a bit uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to word the next part.

"We walked inside and sat right where you are now. He um, he asked Spencer what was wrong and she told him. She said she had gone to get the pregnancy test after the accident with the condom. At first he… didn't really say anything, he just stood there. Spencer moved closer to him saying she was sorry and she was going to sort it out and-"

"Wait, sort it out?" Hanna interrupted, she turned to look at Spencer "You were going to get an _abortion?_ "

Spencer turned to Hanna, "No. Yes. Fuck, I don't know Hanna! I was _going_ to discuss my options with Toby but…" she trailed off as she leaned her forehead on her knees, her shoulders started to shake. I guess she started crying again.

I wrapped an arm around Spencer and gave Hanna another stern look, this definitely was _not_ the time to judge.

"Anyway" Aria continued "Spence went over to sit by him and talk through it and he just… shoved her away. _Then_ he started screaming and yelling at her saying how this 'was all her fault' and 'why did she let this happen' and all sorts of stuff like that."

"What the hell? What's his issue? He's supposed to be there to support Spencer!" I said and then turned to Spencer who still had her head down beside me. "Please tell me you said something, what did you say?"

Spencer raised her head and looked at me with puffy red eyes, "I-I couldn't, I was too shocked! He turned and ran out of here before I could say anything! That's when Aria called you guys…"

"I'm so sorry Spence… If there's anything I can do I'm here for you, we all are." I said, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Hanna said "I'll hunt him down beat the crap out of him myself."

"Please don't" said Spencer "I still love him… But I appreciate the gesture Han." And with that she stood and took a deep, shaky breath. "Thank you for being here you guys, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that I have you all here with me. I'd offer for you guys to stay for lunch or something but, honestly, I just want to eat ice-cream and watch terrible movies by myself for a while."

"That's our queue girls" Aria said to Hanna and I as we all stood, "promise to text us later though, yeah?" Aria asked Spencer as she moved over to give her a hug.

"Yeah of course." She gave us an unconvincing smile but I knew Spencer would be ok, she's a strong one.

We all said our goodbyes to her and headed out to the cars.

"Hey do you mind if I get a ride with you guys?" Aria asked as I made my way around to the driver's side of my car. "It's just that I rode my bike here before taking Spencer's car to the pharmacy, and I really don't feel like riding home."

"Of course Ar, hop in." Hanna answered for me.

Aria jumped in the back and we began the short drive back to her place.

"What's Spence even gonna do? Would she keep the baby?" Hanna craned her head to look at Aria as she asked her question.

"I really don't know Han, I guess we'll have to wait to see what happens with Spence and Toby…" Aria replied.

"Well, _I_ hope she keeps it. Kids are so cute and I'd get to be Auntie Hanna! I could dress it up in all the trending baby clothes and sign it up for modelling and-"

"Whoa Han, don't get ahead of yourself!" I said chuckling. "Besides, you would spoil that kid rotten and it'd end up being a brat just like you." I smirked at her and she playfully slapped my arm.

"I think you two would have the cutest kids, if it were biologically possible I mean." Aria said nonchalantly.

"Uh, what?" Hanna replied over her shoulder. "What makes you think Em and I are having kids?"

"I meant hypothetically." Aria said "But c'mon, you two are going to end up married and all I'm saying is that when you have kids, however that ends up happening, they'll be cute as."

"I'm glad you have our whole lives planned out for us Aria." I said sarcastically but still laughing at her statement.

I glanced over at Hanna and noticed her smiling to herself, I caught her eye and she looked away quickly; but I could still see the corners of her mouth curled up.

I quite liked that idea for my future.

 **So sorry for the wait guys! I just turned 18 and life has been moving so quickly it's unbelievable! Thankyou so much for all your reviews, it's what keeps me writing! Not a massive fan of this chapter though, I'll focus more on Hannily in the next chapter with a lot more fluff because I want their relationship to develop more before it gets into the smut. Idk, let me know what you think :) 3 reviews and I'll keep on with the story. xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You reviewed quick so I updated quick! This chapter begins in a little smut but is a majority fluff, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Hanna's POV**

 _My fingers were tangled in her hair as I pressed my lips harder to hers. I never realised how long I wanted this, to have her tan body pressed against mine on our bed. Her long black hair tickling my cheek as she lay on top of me._

" _Please, Em… more." I practically whimpered._

 _She obliged and ripped off her shirt and bra. Taking initiative she grabbed my wrist and guided my hand to her breast. I heard her let out a slight gasp as my soft hand gently squeezed and tugged on her breast, my thumb working circles around her now erect nipple. She kissed all the way from my ear to my collarbone and back, she gently bit my earlobe and I cried out, pulling her closer to me._

" _I want you so much Baby" she whispered in my ear in that beautifully seductive voice "Are you wet? I want you soaking wet for me Han."_

 _With that, her hand slipped into my lace panties and she rubbed small circles on my clit._

" _Fuck Emily, please, yes-"_

 _I was cut off by her soft, pink lips on mine. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and continued to work on her perfect breasts._

" _Mm Baby I like that. Hanna… Hanna…_ Hanna will you wake up?"

I sat up startled. "What? What's going on? I was sleeping."

I looked around and I was in my lounge room with Emily sitting next to me. I remembered suddenly, dropping Aria back home and inviting Em back here to watch T.V with me for a chill Sunday before school tomorow.

"I know baby but I can't watch Game of Thrones with you moaning loudly next to me" she said with a chuckle "Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" she said smirking.

I blushed probably every shade of red until I was forced to cover my face with my hands.

"Ugh as if that happened! I, uh, don't remember the dream though…" I replied, still embarrassed. God, I hope I didn't say Emily's name out loud.

"Sure sure" she said "You're forgetting that you physically can't lie to me Han, you just can't do it." She said, looking especially smug.

"Ok, I'll give you that. But I'm still not telling you." I retorted.

Just then she adopted the most mischievous look onto her face. "I bet I could tickle it out of you." She said, winking at me before lunging towards me and straddling my waist.

"No please!" I said but I was laughing too hard to say much more than that.

I immediately grabbed her wrists in an attempt to keep her hands away from my ticklish sides but she is much stronger than me. I gave in to the tickle, honestly I just wanted to do anything to take my mind off of how turned on I was getting, I was still wet from my dream and her mere proximity was intoxicating.

"So are you going to tell me?" she said, her fingers still finding all my ticklish spots.

I just shook my head, I was laughing too hysterically.

"Ugh, fine, I give up." She said, panting from the exertion.

She stopped tickling me but she remained straddling me, her legs either side of mine and her hands still on my hips. With no more distraction I could feel the heat filling me up to my core. I put my hands on her waist too and we just sat there, looking at each other for a few minutes.

Eventually she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on the end of my nose, I moved my hands to her face and did the same.

"I love this." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Can you call me baby? You know I love it when you do that." I said to her hopefully.

She raised an eyebrow at me then smiled her gorgeous smile. "I love you, baby." She said as she leaned her forehead onto mine.

My heart warmed at her words I found myself closing my eyes as I traced random letters and patterns on her back with my fingers. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, fruity scent of her shampoo that I love.

Her hands moved to my hair, latching onto it she said "Your hair is so goddamn soft, baby."

I opened my eyes just as she did, our foreheads were still pressed together so she looked like a Cyclops. I let out a giggle and so did she.

"Never thought I'd meet such a soft haired Cyclops with one bright blue eye." She said chuckling and she moved her head back. I leaned my head back against the couch and moved my hands from her back to her bare thighs, tracing patterns there instead.

I watched her as her eyes fluttered closed at my touch. We sat there for a few minutes longer, I listened to the sound of her breathing, hearing her breath catch whenever my fingers touched over a sensitive spot on her legs. Her eyes were still closed and I decided to throw caution to the wind, besides, there's no one else in this world I'm more comfortable with, I might as well take advantage of this vicinity.

I leaned forward until my face was inches from hers, just then she leaned her head back, eyes still closed. Now, with her neck right in front of me, I closed the distance and planted a kiss on her silky smooth neck. I heard her gasp but when I looked up at her, her eyes were still closed. So I kissed her skin again… and again… and again.

"Mm Hanna… baby." She whispered in a very breathy tone.

She looked down at me with lidded eyes.

"You're incredible, Em." I said as I moved one of my hands to her face. Her hands still tangled in my hair she pulled me closer.

For the first time, our lips met in a slow, deep kiss. Her full, pink lips felt like soft marshmallows, they fit perfectly and beautifully onto mine.

But just as quickly as it started she pulled away.

"Han, do you remember what we were talking about before we left for Spencer's?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, and Em, I just want to say that I love you. You know that. But… I'm not gay, at least, I didn't think I was…" I started.

"No, I-I get it…" she said, stumbling over her words a bit "if you don't want to be _that_ I understand, I just thought cause-"

"Emily Fields hush up for a second, would you? That's not what I was saying" I interrupted, I moved her hands from my hair and held them in my own between us "I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, it's just… This is different and I'll need some adjusting. So, can we just be… us? I don't want to put a label on anything, that's not what we're about. I just want to be, I don't know, _more_ I guess."

She gave me a sweet smile before saying "I know what you mean, and that's cool with me, I just want to grow on what's already natural for us."

I nodded my head and flashed her a big smile.

"Good." I said, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead and rolling her off of me to start watching Game of Thrones.

She instantly shuffled around on the couch until she had me comfortably wrapped up in her arms.

 **So I ended the chapter with a similar line from the end of chapter one. Idk I thought it was cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and in the next chapter it'll be the school scene, a little bit more on Spencer's predicament but mostly Hannily just feeling their way around the new level that their relationship has developed to. Maybe feeling around each other too ;) As always please Rate & Review, 3 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can! xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've actually been working on another story (Hannily, obviously) and I've been tied up a lot this week. On another note, not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, I rushed it a bit but I still like the smut ;) I know it's not the school scene like I said it would be but that will come next then I'll look to bring this story to a finish to work on my other story some more :) Also didn't put any effort into editing, all mistakes are my own.**

 **Emily's POV**

Just before my alarm. That's when I wake up every morning. It used to annoy me so much whenever this happened because I would always be just starting to drift off as my alarm begins blaring at me.

I prefer it now though, it gives me the chance to revel in that last few minutes before I know I have to get up. And in that 15 minutes or so I can lazily cuddle my favourite person in the world. And that's what I planned to do right now.

It's a quarter past seven on a Monday morning, 15 minutes before Hanna and I should start getting ready for school. My arms were already wrapped around the gorgeous blonde (she was always the little spoon) and I instinctively pulled her gently closer to me until I was completely engulfed in her. I felt her lightly stir in my grasp and soon she was rolling over to face me.

"Good morning baby" I said to her with a smile.

"Good morning my lovely" she replied. She leant forward and kissed the end of my nose, as she does.

I began running my fingers through her impossibly soft hair, her already sleepy eyes fluttering closed.

She let out a soft groan of pleasure. "Why is the person I love most in this world my biggest weakness?" she whispered, seemingly to herself.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know if she knew I heard her.

I just kissed her. Slowly, softly, passionately. She immediately responded, moving a hand to my waist and pulling me on top of her. Following this I picked up the pace, I started kissing her harder and deeper, with an intensity that filled me to my core. Slowly but surely I started feeling more and more desperate for her, the way her body felt beneath mine leaving me hot and bothered.

Hanna expertly rolled me onto my back and straddled me in one swift movement, she sat upright and ripped off her shirt exposing her bright pink lacy bra. She leant down and instead of kissing me she aimed below my mouth, biting down on my chin and then further down on my neck too. She bit down hard, it if were anyone else it would've hurt, but with Hanna it just felt so _fucking good._

She sat upright again, grabbing a hold of my wrists and pinning them above my head. She stopped a hairs breadth away from my lips, her eyes dark with lust. She began teasing me, leaning in to kiss me and pulling away at the last second.

Clearly seeing my frustration she moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "Beg for me."

"No way" I replied chuckling. She just grinned and shrugged. Hands still pinned above my head, legs still straddled on my waist, she started rocking back and forth on me. The feeling sending me spinning in a thousand directions.

"Beg for me." She repeated simply.

I just shook my head, I'm not giving in that easy. She started grinding harder and faster, soon we were both breathless. I was getting close, I could feel it. Her movements sending shockwaves through me.

Like she was reading my mind, she suddenly stopped. Leaning in close to my ear again she said "Beg for me."

"Please Hanna" I said, giving in "keep going please, I need… I need…" struggling to form a sentence.

Hanna pressed her full, cherry lips to mine once again. Finally releasing my arms, she sat up once more and this time I followed. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth while my hands worked on her breasts through her bra. I opened my eyes long enough to see her open her mouth to moan-

And then the alarm started wailing. Shocking us both out of our lustful trance.

"Saved by the bell" she said with a smirk "It's probably a good thing, I want to take things slow with you." Still straddled comfortably over my lap, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I couldn't tear my gaze from her bright indigo eyes.

"I completely agree" I said "but I have to admit, it's not going to be easy for me."

"Oh me neither" she replied with a wink "we're just gonna have to restrain ourselves a bit more when we're at school." She chuckled, but I could hear the underlying seriousness in her tone.

I nodded my head, "Of course baby, as long as you need." I kissed her once more on the end of the nose. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I said as I gently moved her off my bare legs.

It was only once she moved that I was able to feel how wet she had been. Suddenly I couldn't help myself and I pounced on her again, planting kisses all over her face and neck. Hanna tangled her fingers in my hair and started laughing hysterically.

"Em! That tickles!" she cried out between bouts of laughter. Eventually I stopped and just lay on top of her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I don't wanna go to school" I mumbled into her hair.

"But we have to gorgeous, look on the bright side! We get to see the girls AND I'll buy you dinner afterwards?"

"Is that a date?" I asked her with a wink "because I could definitely go for some sushi."

"It may be, if you play your cards right." She replied and moved me off of her "Ok we're really starting to run late now, let's get our shit together shall we?"

"Ugh fine, sushi better be worth it." I smirked at her

We got up and dressed, Hanna taking yonks to do her makeup as always. We made our way down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast of crumpets and orange juice, I was walking towards the front door when I noticed Hanna wasn't behind me.

"Em, can I ask you something real quick?" Hanna asked when slowly made her way from the kitchen.

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"Can we maybe… not tell Spencer and Aria about… us?"

Her question took me by surprise, I knew she didn't want to publically label us as an _item_ or anything but I figured Spencer and Aria would be the exception.

"Um, yeah sure… But, why? Listen Han, if you don't want to do this we can go back to what we were…"

"No, god no Em, that's not what I meant at all. It's just I know Spencer has a lot going on right now and Aria… well Aria has the worst blabber mouth. I just don't think it's the best idea yet… but we can definitely fill them in soon! If all this stuff with Toby clears up anyway."

"Oh yeah, no you're right, for sure. Definitely better if we hold off for a few days." I agreed "Alright come on, school starts in ten and we're a fifteen minute drive away."

I gave Hanna a quick kiss on the temple before walking out to my car. I couldn't shake the feeling that, for whatever reason, today was going to be an interesting day.

 **I hope you enjoyed this even just a bit! Please don't forget to Rate & Review! Your feedback keeps me going and I appreciate it to the moon and back! (I'll be uploading the first chapter to my next story VERY soon so please keep and eye out for that and let me know what you think) xo**


	10. Chapter 10: The End :(

So so so sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a while! Life has been hectic! Mostly I've been facing some chronic writer's block, (when it comes to this story anyway). If I'm being honest it's because this story was poorly thought out, ergo I have no idea where this story is even going anymore…

HOWEVER, I have been focusing some of my time onto a different Hannily story. One that I've actually put a little planning into so I will be devoting a majority of my writing time to that story and hopefully I can have it uploaded for you guys very soon!

Unfortunately, for the people who were hoping for more chapters in 'Unexplainable', I regret to say that I will NOT be continuing with this story. I'm so sorry guys but I'm really hoping that you guys can see the bright side like I do! Hopefully this means that when I upload my better planned Hannily story, it'll be a much better read for you guys. Not to mention that I plan to make this next story longer than 'Unexplainable' was.

The story will be called "A Sudden Reciprocation" and it will be about Hanna discovering more romantic feelings for Emily, basically Emily will take what she can get from Hanna. There will be angst and drama but ALSO (for all those cuties out there), there will be quite a bit of fluff and love and some smut too ;)

If you want to know more you'll just have to read it! Again, I am so incredibly sorry to be dropping this story but I truly believe it's for the best. I hope you don't hate me! I'm just really excited to be putting out some better stories for all you lovely readers because you SO deserve it! I have so much love for you all and everyone who put up with this story until this point, you mean the absolute world to me!

Follow my profile so you'll know right when I upload my new story, love you! xo


End file.
